WEDDING PLANER
by MityKaty
Summary: Nanami es una wedding planer y Akane es su asistente directa. Akane fue dama de Honor cuando tenia 21, en la Boda de Usui atrapo el buquet...estaba feliz pero Ranma su novio simplemente se fue de la fiesta. sabia que Akane estaria más pesada con la idea de casarse. pero él "No soy de los que se casan Akane". Acompáñenos en esta aventuras multi-historias.
1. 0-Introducción

_**Memorias de Akane,** **Japon 2017**_

 _Tengo 21 años y hace 2 meses Ayuzawa me invito a su fiesta de matrimonio en New York, estaba feliz estaba de vacaciones en la universidad y adora a la pareja de Ayuzawa. Takumi era mi ideal de hombre perfecto vi su historia de amor desarrollarse frente a mis ojos y aunque hubo altos y bajos nunca se decepcionaron el uno al otro. En fin, tambien invitaron a Ranma mi enamorado de ese entonces. Me parecio perfecto no viajaria sola. Mi papá y mis hermanas tambien fueron invitadas pero estaban ocupadas con el remodelamiento de la casa. Llegado el viaje Ranma fue a recogerme a casa, subimos al avion y llegamos a New York._

 _A pesar de lo ocupada que estaba Ayuzawa nos recibio en el aeropuerto nos llevo a nuestro hotel y dijo que si queriamos ver los preparativos, yo inmediatamente dije que si, pero Ranma dijo que iria a ver a unos amigos y se despidio._

 _Al llegar a un parque Ayuzawa se acerco a una joven muy bonita, la saludo y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba Tendo._

 _-Akane te presento a Nanami Momozono ella es la Wedding planner._

 _-Solo llamame Nanami- tomando sus manos- estaras aqui estos dias no? quieres ayudarme.-Akane la siguio, la novia dijo que iria a ver el vestido y se fue._

 _-Disculpe Nanami usted se ve muy joven para hacer este trabajo._

 _-Tengo 24 años y no hago el trabajo sola tengo a mis asistentes, este es el Bryant Park un pequeño respiro de todos estos rascacielos._

 **Pov Akane 2019**

Actualmente tengo 23 años, cuando tenia 21 estaba desesperada por encontrar el amor y estuve con Ranma, pero fue un fracaso total.

Verán hace 2 año fui la dama de Honor de una amiga, en ese entonces yo solo era una chica normal común y corriente muy difícil de comprender, pero aquellos que lo hacían sabían que yo era una caja de sorpresas cada día. Soy muy ocurrente, me encantaba darme mis gustos.

Pero me sentía incompleta, verán vi una película "DUFF" La Amiga Designada Ultra Fea" y bueno me consideraba así ya que cada chico que se acercaba a mí era por mis amigas. pues me daba cuenta que la mayoría me preguntaba por mis amigas y yo poco les importaba.

Felice era muy linda desde su cabello hasta su familia casi todo su vida era perfecta, Marciele y sus multiples talentos y su hermoso rostro casi todos voltean a verla. Niza su cuerpo perfecto la hacia resaltar en todos los lugares. Y solo era alguien promedio en todo. Una cara comun, cuerpo sencillo, notas promedio, no resaltaba. Todas eran buena conmigo pero aun asi me sentia inferior a ellas en muchos aspectos.

Pero claro todas estas inseguridades fueron generadas por "decepciones amorosas". Pero yo no me quedaría con las ganas y me vengué de ellos incluido Ranma.

Solo buscaba a alguien que le guste y que me valore como soy y bueno como en las novelas yo quería alguien atractivo, inteligente, prudente, fiel, compasivo, de carácter fuerte; por que claro para soportar el mio.

Retomemos el punto era dama de honor asistí con mi pareja de ese momento. solo estaba haciendo la típica fila para atrapar el ramo pero cuando cayo en mis manos no pude evitar aferrarme a el y acercarme a Ranma... pero cuando me vio acercarme se levanto y salio.

- _"Estupido Ranma" - todos me miraban podia sentir cada una de sus condolencias. su lastima por mi._

\--/End chapter\\--

Como dije, lo iba a modificar y he aqui mi obra. quedo mejor cierto. No critiquen las tildes o algo parecido. Estoy subiendo la historia desde la app y no tiene permitido el autocrrector, lo hago desde mi celular asi que comprendanme.

Saludos MITYKATY.


	2. 1- Viaje

_**Memorias de Akane**_.

- _Papá en Nerima saben lo que Ranma hizo, solo te estoy pidiendo esto._

- _Eres tan mala Akane, te iras y dejaras a este viejo solo._ _-Papa Nabiki y Kasumi viven en la casa aun._

 _-Kasumi se casara con alguien y se ira de aqui, Nabiki y los negocios que hace la mantendran viajando. Empezo hace poco y ya viajo 2 veces._

 _-Y tus estudios Akane piensa en tu futuro._

 _-Es por eso que quiero viajar a Nueva York, ya lo arregle todo Columbia sera mi convenio._

 _-Si eso es lo que quieres hija._

\--o--

 **Nueva York 2017**.

Usui Takumi estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Akane, cuando lo llamo una semana atras. no podia creer lo que decia

 _-Hola Takumi, queria saber si me puedes conseguir un piso en NY, la siguiente semana me traslado a Columbia y no hay habitaciones disponibles._

- _Pequeña Akane porque haces eso. NY es una gran ciudad._

 _-Ya sabes lo que paso.-se escucha un bufido en la linea._

 _-Es por Ranma, esta bien solo dime cuando llegas te recojere y te llevare a un lugar que conozco._

Takumi estaba manejando la SUV, estaciono frente a un edificio de 8 pisos. Le dijo a Akane que ya habian llegado y que aqui se instalara con sus cosas. subieron al 3er piso y tocaron.

-Usui eres tu, llegaste muy pronto.

-Ella es Akane la conociste en mi boda.

-Srta Nanami usted vivira conmigo?

-Nada de eso, le estaba contando a Erika de tu mudanza.

-Erika y tu Compartiras el piso. Yo estoy en el 6to piso. Si necesitas algo buscame. Erika vamos a mi habitación dejalos que se instalen.

-Yo soy Erika, nos presentaremos luego Akane hasta luego.-se despedia junto a Nanami. cuando salieron tomaron el ascensor.

-Akane no te preocupes por el dinero del alquiler, este edificio me pertenece y arriendo departamentos en otros sitios.

-No hay problema Usui, papá me dio dinero suficiente para 2 meses.

-Nueva York es una ciudad costosa debes ahorrar lo que puedas hasta que consigas trabajo.

\--/End chapter\\--


	3. 2- Preparativos

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, estoy en el ultimo año de Psicología, hace 2 años que termine con Ranma despues del sucesos en la Boda de Ayuzawa y Usui amigos de la familia y me siento mejor. Mi padre es muy amigo del Sr Genma Saotome por lo cual decidí ser yo la mala y romper el noviazgo diciendo que no queria eso para mi vida y que mejor viajare a EEUU por estudios.

 **Enero 2019**

Una gran ciudad como New York puede ser muy envolvente con sus rascacielos, centros tematicos y un gran punto de la economía, la menor Tendo se traslado a NY especificamente a Manhatan.

Akane vino a estudiar a Columbia por una convalidacion de Psicologia, ya va 2 años en EEUU y 2 años de carrera en Japon. ya solo le queda 1 año para graduarse de la facultad.

Akane trabaja siendo asistente de una Wedding Planner vive en su piso con Erika. Comienza un lunes cualquiera en el trabajo.

-Buenos dias Nanami

-Buenos dias Akane, hoy te encargaras de los arreglos florales, Sawako esta mal asi que tambien la supliras hoy, felizmente Yoshida la está cuidando. Es una suerte que ya estes de vacaciones Akane.

-Es demasiado trabajo para solo 3 personas, espero que en unos dias ya esten aca Sawako y Chizuru por cierto ¿cuando regresa Shizuku? sus vacaciones son muy largas-Akane sentia que todas sus compañeras estaban de suerte, mientras ella se llenaba de trabajo.

-En 2 semanas regresa Mizutani, no te preocupes te dare un descanso cuando vuelva ella.- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa tierna-

\- De que esta mal Sawako?

-Es algo del ambiente es una alergia estacional. polen o algo asi.

-Debo verificar si los demas tienen lgun problema, me llamas cuando estes en Scotts Flowers.

En la tarde recibio la visita de Tomoe el encargado del catering. Vestia radiante como siempre y eso hacia que Nanami se intimidara.

-Hola Tomoe, puntual como siempre, pero ya te dije que no es necesario que vengas tu mismo a supervisar la entrega.

Los chicos de Tomoe entraban con muestras de cada aperitivo

-Tienes Salmon con Zuccini, Langostinos con Aguacate- dijo cuando señalaba cada uno de los mismos.- Y la nuevas mejillones a la parmesana- decia mientras los acercaba cada uno a la boca de Nanami.- Tomoe les indicaba a sus chicos que lo dejen solo con Nanami.

-Eres una persona muy sentimental Nanami pero tienes un alma fuerte me encanta como ayudas a esas chicas eres una diosa, algun dia podras hacer que las flores florezcan.

-Mikage es una gran persona me dijo que venga aqui a empezar de cero y sabia que tu me ayudarias.

-Si, el maestro Mikage me ayudo bastante y por eso soy lo que soy ahora. Regreso a Japon y esta con los suyos.

-Desde que empeze a ser wending planner siempre me has ayudado he fallado muchas veces pero siempre doy lo mejor de mi.-Nanami se tomaba lo que decian muy literal- Gracias Tomoe.

-Solo queria venir para ver si me invitan a la boda. Me encanta vestir para eventos elegantes y acompañarte. Mizuki puede encargarse de los pedidos cuando no estoy.- Hablaron buen tiempo y se despidieron.

Eran mas del medio dia y en la oficina solo estaba Nanami, hace mas de media hora que Tomoe habia regresado a su trabajo. El celular de Nanami sono.

-Si, dime Akane?

-En Scotts es semana de Gardenias, Tulipanes, Alelis, Dalias y dice que nos daran Calas con 20% de descuento por las dalias. todas estan hermosas como siempre. para la tematicas de colores hay en Dalias tulipanes y Alelis.

-Esta bien compra 3 docenas Dalias de motas rosas, 3 docenas de Alelis amarillas y 3 docena blancas, 3 docenas de los clasicos Tulipanes blancos y 4 docenas de Calas en diversos tonos rosas y fucsias. Preguntale si tienen arcos.

Se escucha por la interlineal hablar a Akane con el Sr Scotts.

-Si tienen arcos pero solo de 2x3metros y 2x2metros. Vas a pedir algunos Nanami?

-Tu cuales llevarias?

-Uno para las nupcias y el otro en la entrada del salon.

-Entonces pide esos e informales que los quiero con Rosas blancas el principal Alelis morados y rosas el del salon.

-Gracias Akane eso es todo, encargate de hacer los pedidos traes las facturas y luego ves como le va a Erika.

-Listo Nanami, adios.

En Manhatan se encontraba Erika hablando por correo con su tia, le pedia fotos de los modelos.

-Alo Nanami, si no te preocupes ya hable con mi tia nos enviara unos cristales geometricos y tubulares altos, tambien pedi unos esmirilados. Y cristales amarillos para nuestra coleccion te van a encantar son tan monos, extraño hacer ese arte.

-Vas a estar solo 1año mas en Neva York, extrañas a tu familia y a tu novio no?

-Si tengo miedo de que este saliendo con otra aunque dijo que esperaria por mi.

-Y asi sera, se nota que te quiere mucho cuando vino aqui y te hizo la promesa de casarse lo decia en serio se le veia en su cara. Kyouya es un tipo muy bueno- dijo mientras sonreia- Inteligente, guapo y con ese cuerpo sexi...

-Ya entendi...

Akane se dio cuenta que amaba las bodas

En la empresa...

Nanami se encontraba subiendo a la red las fotos y datos para que todas puedan visualizarlo en la website de KamiHaji Desire

Nanami tenia un cliente y se encontraba en su oficina.

Akane tenia que subir todo y clasificar las fechas de los pedidos para que no haya ningun inconveniente.

Para cuando Akane termino su informe miro el reloj y ya era tarde. Recogio sus cosas y salia de la Matriz office cuando vio que en los sillones de bienvenida habia un chico revisando las revistas y fotos de los eventos realizados, sin tener ningun reparo Akane le interroga.

-Quien eres? Como entraste?

-Mi nombre es Ren Jingûji soy estudiante de Ingieneria. Mis padres estan celebrando sus bodas de plata en un mes, y me pidieron a mi que organize todo. tengo una tarjeta de credito sin limites.- dijo haciendo alarde de eso, mientras sacaba el plastico de su billetera.- Me entere que trabajas con Nanami, ella me dejo aqui y me dijo que si algo me gustaba que se lo dijera.

-Si asi es trabajo para ella- menudo patan el que me toco conocer- suerte con eso voy saliendo.

\--/END CHAPTER\\--

Hola a todos.

en este contexto les dare detalles:

Son 5 los que trabajan con Nanami. Sus trabajadores directos.

Akane(23 años) la asistente supervisora de arreglos florares y Bebidas y bocaditos, todas las ordenes fisicas de compras y transporte de la misma.

Sawako Kuronuma,(22 años) se encarga de las Invitaciones y distribucion de las personas en las mesas.

Chizuru Yoshida.(22 años) hace trato directo con los contratistas para los alquileres de mesas y puestas en vivo, etc

Shizune Mizutani,(23 años) hace las distribución de gastos para cada una según los cheques que dan los clientes. La contadora de la empresa.

Erika Shinohara(23 años) su principal labor es la decoración de cristales, vidrios y porcelana.

Nanami tiene 26 años ella se encarga directamente de la publicidad y de las ordenes de comida en el caso de que se solicite en las bodas su proveedor directo y amigo Tomoe 28. Lo conoce desde hace 6 años.

Kyouya tiene 25 años.

En este fic Chizuru sera prima de Haru, ya saben por los apellidos. jajajaa ya leyeron a Tomoe y a otros personajes quiero que conozcan a cada personaje. la historia estara centrada en Akane pero seguro ustedes se encariñaran con su personaje preferido. Es el crosover mas largo que he escrito en estos años por lo que espero no confundirme con detalles de edades o funciones


End file.
